


For He Was No Angel

by Anonymous



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Other, Short & Sweet, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, angel - Freeform, from mcs point of view btw, i just love them so much, idk what this is, like super cheesy, pov main character, there is too much love in my heart, unspecified gender for mc!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Tell me, are you an angel?"





	For He Was No Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So I wrote this at like 3 am and I was honestly thinking of Yoosung when I wrote it but it can work for most of the RFA boys!!! I just really love them and they make me so happy!!!

Lying in the grass as we smiled and gazed at the night sky, talking about the grand adventures we have had, and the failures along with it.

His laughter called out to the stars.

It had them begging to know

"Just what was that noise?"

"It was beautiful"

"In all my years of watching this world from afar, and protected the people on it, I have never heard anything so ethereal. Tell me, are you an angel?"

ah, but he was no angel. He was an _unknown_.

He was made from _star dust_ _and_ _flowers_ ,

 _milk_ _and_ _honey_ ,

 _laughter_ _and joy_ ,

 _smiles_ _and_ _bliss_.

For he was no angel,

He was something far greater,

 

He was _happiness_.

**Author's Note:**

> ah!! so cheesy :') Feel free to comment any requests or suggestions!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
